Cookies Choco Chips
by JustHanaFiction
Summary: Ada yang memberikan Jongin kue di dalam lokernya di saat Jongin kelaparan. Siapa orang itu? Kaisoo, Sehun, Luhan.


Jongin baru saja tiba di kampus dengan perut yang berbunyi keroncongan. Dua hari ini hidupnya menjadi ribet. Eomma masuk rumah sakit dan Jongin hanya di rumah bersama Noonanya yang kedua. Noona pertamanya menjaga Eomma di rumah sakit dan Appanya pergi ke kantor.

Noona Jongin yang kedua masih muda dan punya sifat cuek seperti Jongin. Dia tidak mau membangunkan Jongin di pagi hari dan malas menyiapkan sarapan. Cuma noona tertua yang rajin dan perhatian dan karena itu lah dia yang menjaga Eomma. Jongin sebagai anak terakhir yang punya sifat manja, ingin merajuk karena Noonanya tidak peduli padanya dan dia kerepotan karenanya. Tapi dia tau tidak ada gunanya.

Jongin berjalan lemas ke loker miliknya. Dibukanya loker tersebut dengan mata tertutup karena masih mengantuk. Dia membuka matanya dengan jelas. Kemudian sedikit terkejut ketika melihat sesuatu dalam lokernya.

Sebuah bungkusan plastik manis berwarna merah jambu berukuran sedang. Di dalamnya penuh dengan cookies choco chips yang hanya dari bentuknya saja sudah bisa menggiurkan selera. Ditambah dengan sekotak susu coklat yang berukuran sedang juga.

Lagi? Ada yang mengiriminya kue coklat dan susu coklat lagi? pikir Jongin.

"Jongin! Kenapa kau diam di depan lokermu? Apa yang kau lihat?"

Jongin melihat Sehun, sahabatnya, sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Sehun melirik ke dalam loker Jongin.

"Kau mendapatkan hadiah kue lagi? Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya kan?"

Jongin mengambil kue coklat dan susu tersebut. Karena perut yang lapar, Jongin langsung membuka kantong plastik dan memakan kue yang notabene memang favoritnya. Jongin membagi kue lezat itu pada Sehun sambil keduanya berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka.

.

.

Jongin dan Sehun sedang duduk di kantin yang ramai. Jongin memakan nasi dengan ayam yang merupakan lauk utamanya dengan lahap. Sehun hanya memakan burger.

Sehun merogoh kantong celananya. Mengambil bungkus plastik sebagai hadiah untuk Jongin tadi pagi. Sehun memperhatikan bungkusan manis tersebut.

"Kira-kira siapa yang mengirimu kue ya?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Aku tidak peduli selama aku suka kuenya dan aku memang lapar"

"Nah itu dia. Bagaimana dia tau kau sedang lapar? Bagaimana dia tau kue kesukaanmu?"

"Tidak tau". Jongin masih terus sibuk menguyah makanannya.

"Aku serius Kim Jongin! Peduli lah sedikit! Orang ini sudah baik memberikanmu kue!" teriak Sehun dengan kesal pada kecuekan Jongin.

Jongin menghela napas. "Baiklah. Katakan apa yang mau kau katakan. Tanyakan apa yang mau kau tanyakan. Aku mendengarkanmu"

"Pertama. Apa tulisan yang ada di bungkus ini? D.O Bakery?"

"Iya memang"

"Dimana toko rotinya?"

"Letaknya tidak jauh dari gedung kampus kita"

Sehun mengangguk. Kemudian dia mengerutkan kening ketika pertanyaan aneh muncul dalam pikirannya. "Tapi kenapa namanya D.O ya? Kenapa ada titiknya di tengah? Kenapa bukan Do aja?"

"Mana aku tau" ujar Jongin.

Jongin menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya lagi. Sehun melirik kepada seseorang yang berada di meja ujung dari tempat mereka sekarang. Tidak begitu jauh jadi Sehun dapat memperhatikan dengan jelas yeoja bermata bulat dan berpipi chubby tersebut.

"Apa kau sering ke toko roti ini?"

"Tergantung"

"Kue apa yang kau beli?"

"Cookies choco chips"

"Apa saat membeli kuenya kau bertemu seseorang yang kau kenal di toko kue itu?"

"Tidak pernah"

Sehun menarik malas sudut bibirnya. Dia tidak percaya pada jawaban Jongin. Sehun tau jelas kalau Jongin itu sifat cueknya keterlaluan. Mungkin bukannya tidak pernah, melainkan tidak sadar dan tidak peduli.

Jongin sudah menghabiskan makannya. Jongin berdiri untuk mengembalikan nampan kepada tempatnya. Sehun mengikuti Jongin walau Jongin tidak mengajaknya.

Seorang yeoja memperhatikan Jongin dan Sehun yang berjalan pergi. Dia melirik puas pada bungkusan plastik kosong yang terus dipegang Sehun.

.

.

Jongin memang sudah merasa kenyang. Tapi mulutnya terasa seperti ingin makanan yang manis. Jongin suka pada makanan yang manis.

Teringat sesuatu dan tersadar suatu hal, Jongin mengambil bungkus kosong yang sedari tadi dipegang Sehun. Jongin terdiam memandangi bungkus tersebut. Membaca nama bakery yang tersablon pada bungkus plastik.

Sehun benar. Seseorang yang memberikannya kue selama dua hari ini pasti orang baik. Dia memberikan kue favorit Jongin, langsung dari toko roti favorit Jongin. Jongin sedikit mulai bisa merasakan perhatian yang diberikan seseorang tersebut.

"Apa kau punya petunjuk siapa orangnya?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun membulatkan matanya. Dia terkekeh. "Kau penasaran sekarang? Jadi kau bisa merasakan perhatiannya sekarang?"

Kai tersenyum simpul. "Jadi kau punya petunjuk?"

"Mari kita mulai menebak. Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan kue ini?" tanya Sehun.

"Tidak ada. Hanya rasanya lebih manis dan choco chipsnya lebih banyak"

"Hmm. Berarti dia tau kau suka choco chipsnya. Dia memberikan kue padamu dimulai dua hari yang lalu kan?"

"Iya. Sejak Eomma masuk rumah sakit dan tidak ada yang membuatkanku sarapan". Jongin cemberut.

"Hmm... Aku punya firasat orang itu ada di sekitarmu". Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Berarti orangnya itu kau! Kau yang sering berada di sekitarku! Dan cuma kau yang tau Eomma masuk rumah sakit!" ganggu Jongin sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Babo! Untuk apa aku diam-diam memberikanmu kue? Lebih baik memberikan langsung daripada aku berpura-pura menjadi manis meletakkan kue di loker. Dan aku tidak seperhatian itu untuk membeli kue untuk sarapanmu" sergah Sehun. Jongin tertawa karena gangguannya berhasil membuat Sehun mengomel kecil.

"Jadi menurutmu siapa?" tanya Jongin. Dia serius kembali.

"Aku belum tau. Kau mau menjenguk Ahjumma lagi hari ini?"

"Iya"

"Kapan Ahjumma bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Kata Dokter Do kalau panas di tubuh eomma sudah sembuh"

Sehun berhenti. Jongin yang terus berjalan menyadari Sehun tidak ada disebelahnya. Jongin menoleh ke belakang. Sehun tengah menatapinya dengan mata yang terkejut.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin bingung.

"Itu dia jawabannya!" seru Sehun dengan kuat.

"Hah?"

.

.

Seorang yeoja berjalan di sepanjang lemari loker yang tersusun panjang. Dia berhenti tepat di loker yang bertuliskan angka 14. Dia berdiri dengan tidak tenang. Dia mengigit bibir bawahnya dan kelihatan ragu-ragu.

Dia melirik ke kanan, ke kiri, dan ke belakang. Memastikan tidak ada yang sedang melihatnya. Dia memegang kenop lubang loker kemudian menarik pintu loker.

Dengan cepat dimasukkannya bungkus plastik berisi cookies choco chips dan sekotak susu coklat ke dalam loker. Dengan segera juga dia menutup pintu loker.

"Jadi kau orangnya"

"KYAAA!". Orang tersebut menjerit pelan. Dia memegang jantungnya yang sedikit berdebar karena terkejut.

"Aku kaget!" katanya dengan napas terengah.

Dilihatnya orang yang kini berada di depannya. Itu Jongin. Sedang menatapnya dengan serius. Membuatnya gugup dan takut, tapi tidak bisa mengalihkan matanya dan tenggelam pada tatapan Jongin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberikan kuenya secara langsung saja kepadaku, Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo panik. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya dengan cemas. "Aku... aku takut Jongin"

Melihat Kyungsoo yang takut, Jongin bertanya. "Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Kau begitu cuek. Jadi kau terkesan dingin di mata orang. Aku takut kalau kau sungguhan orang yang dingin"

Lagi-lagi karena sifat cueknya. Sepertinya itu memang membawa masalah. Melihat Kyungsoo yang masih takut, mau tidak mau Jongin menjadi terkekeh. menurut Jongin, Kyungsoo saat ini begitu lucu dan manis seperti anak-anak dengan alasan yang manis takut padanya karena dia terlalu cuek.

"Tapi aku tidak selalu begitu. Tidak pada orang yang dekat padaku" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

"Yah. Tapi aku tidak dekat denganmu" ujar Kyungsoo kecewa.

"Karena itu jadilah teman dekatku"

Kyungsoo terperanjat. Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat menjadi semakin bulat mendengar kata-kata dari Jongin. Jongin terkekeh kembali melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu.

"Aku boleh dekat denganmu?" tanya Kyungsoo tidak percaya.

"Tentu. Sekarang kita berteman Do Kyungsoo"

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. Kyungsoo melihat kepada tangan Jongin yang terulur, lalu menatap Jongin lagi. Masih tidak bisa dipercaya seorang Jongin yang cuek mengajaknya untuk jadi teman dekat.

Kyungsoo melihat Jongin tersenyum dan matanya bermain imut. Kyungsoo mendadak tidak tahan pada penosa Jongin dan tanpa ragu dia membalas uluran tangan Jongin. Tidak akan dilewatkannya kesempatan untuk dekat dengan Jongin!

Jongin masih tersenyum. Kyungsoo melihat senyuman tampannya. Membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tersenyum lebar karena senang.

Jongin melihat senyuman Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya. Seketika dia menjadi terpaku. "Senyumnya manis. Bibirnya bentuk hati. Ini pertama kali aku melihat bibir seindah ini" Jongin membantin dalam dirinya. Sudah Jongin putuskan. Dia mau melihat senyum Kyungsoo untuk seterusnya.

Sadar mereka cukup terlalu lama berpegangan tangan, keduanya melepaskan tangan mereka yang menyatu. Kyungsoo gugup mengingat dia menjadi teman Jongin sekarang. Jongin mengambil bungkus plastik berisi cookies dalam lokernya yang diberikan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Terimakasih atas kuenya selama ini. Bagaimana kau tau aku suka cookies choco chips dari bakery ini?" tanya Jongin sambil menggoyangkan pelan bungkus plastik.

"Itu..." Kyungsoo terlihat bingung.

"Eommaku bilang dia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu apa makanan yang kusukai"

Kyungsoo terkejut. "Kau tau aku mengenal eommamu?!"

"Eomma bilang padaku kalian sudah bertemu di rumah sakit kemarin".

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Dia teringat wajah eomma Jongin yang cantik, sedang merebahkan dirinya di ranjang inap rumah sakit ketika Kyungsoo pertama kali berjumpa dengan beliau.

"Jadi bagaimana kau tau?"

Kyungsoo tersadar dari pikirannya. Mendadak dia memutar bola matanya dengan panik. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, ketika...

"Itu karena kau melihat Jongin membeli kue di toko roti milik keluargamu, ya kan?".

Sehun tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Jongin. Dia tersenyum sambil menyampaikan dugaannya, yang ternyata, benar.

"Iya itu benar". Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Eh?! Jadi D.O Bakery itu milik keluargamu?!" seru Jongin terkejut.

"Iya"

"Lalu bagaimana caramu mencari cookies yang banyak choco chipsnya?" tanya Sehun menyelidik.

"Itu... Kuenya bukan dari toko. Tiga hari ini aku membuat cookiesnya sendiri. Aku menaruh choco cipsnya lebih banyak. Aku tidak mengambilnya dari toko"

"Heh?! Jadi kau membuatnya sendiri?!" Jongin dan Sehun terkejut berbarengan. Mereka ingat kuenya sangat lezat.

"I-i-i-iya" Kyungsoo tergagap karena malu.

"Kenapa kau membuatkannya untukku?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"Karena Jongin suka choco chips"

Jongin tertegun. Kali ini dia juga terpanah pada sosok manis di hadapannya yang tengah malu-malu mencuri lirik padanya. Jongin tersenyum senang melihat tingkah menggemaskan dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

Flashback tiga hari lalu

Kyungsoo duduk di kursi sebelah jendela kaca toko yang mengarah pada jalanan. Dia sedang berada di toko roti milik keluarganya, D.O Bakery. Dia bekerja paruh waktu di toko tersebut. Toko tersebut baru saja buka dan belum ada pengunjung yang datang, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo menjadi bosan. Kyungsoo bertopang dagu di atas meja. Luhan, pekerja lainnya, memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang beberapa hari ini selalu duduk termenung memandang keluar jendela.

Mendadak Kyungsoo menarik napas tertahan. Kyungsoo berdiri dan berlari ke bagian belakang.

"Kyungsoo!" Luhan berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo.

Tidak dihiraukannya panggilan dari Luhan. Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mengintip di balik tirai jendela yang bercelah-celah. Luhan kebingungan dengan tingkahnya.

Seorang namja masuk ke dalam toko roti. Luhan membungkuk memberikan salam dari balik meja kasir sambil tersenyum. Lalu Luhan melihat kembali pada Kyungsoo.

Luhan melihat Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan sesuatu. Mata Kyungsoo tertuju pada namja yang sibuk melihat-lihat kue disekitarnya. Matanya mengikuti kemanapun namja itu pergi. Luhan terkekeh geli. Luhan mendekati namja tersebut.

"Maaf. Saya permisi kebelakang sebentar"

"Ah iya" namja itu mengangguk.

Luhan berjalan ke belakang, ke tempat Kyungsoo berada. Kyungsoo masih mengintip dari celah tirai jendela. Luhan sekarang beranggapan, jendela ini selain berfungsi untuk menjaga dan memperhatikan toko, juga berfungsi untuk diam-diam melirik pada orang yang kita taksir.

Luhan menekan-nekan lengan Kyungsoo dengan jari telunjuknya. Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut, kemudian menoleh. Mendapati Luhan telah berada di sampingnya. Luhan terkekeh.

"Kyungie, kau naksir kepada namja itu?"

"Eon-eonie". Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bingung. Kemudia dia mengangguk mengalah. "Iya".

Luhan terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo yang malu. Manis.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Luhan dengan lembut.

"Iya. Dia Jongin, teman sekelasku di kampus"

Luhan mengerutkan kening bingung. "Kalau begitu sana sapa dia"

"Tidak! Kami... kami tidak begitu dekat" Kyungsoo cemberut.

"Kalau begitu dekatin dia" saran Luhan.

"Tidak eonnie. Aku malu"

Luhan menggeleng pasrah. Tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Dia tau Kyungsoo memang pemalu, tapi dia tidak tau kalau Kyungsoo menjadi sangat pemalu pada orang yang ditaksirinya.

"Kalau begitu eonnie balik ke dalam toko ya. Tidak baik meninggalkan pelanggan terlalu lama"

Kyungsoo mengangguk meski sebenarnya dia ingin sekali pergi ke depan juga dan menyapa Jongin.

"Eonnie akan mengajak dia bicara. Jangan cemburu loh"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya yang merah. Dia tau eonninya tidak akan serius, tapi dia iri karena Luhan bisa menyapa Jongin, tidak seperti dirinya yang penakut. Luhan tersenyum lucu, kemudian berjalan keluar.

"Permisi. Kue rasa apa yang Anda cari?" Luhan bertanya dari belakang Jongin.

Jongin menoleh kepada yeoja cantik yang bermata indah bagai bambi.

"Kue rasa strawberry untuk eommaku. Dan kue untukku sendiri" jawab Jongin.

"Kue apa yang Anda sukai?"

"Ini" Jongin menunjuk cookies choco chips.

"Kue rasa coklat? Kami punya banyak kue rasa cokelat lainnya" saran Luhan seperti pekerja umumnya.

"Bukan. Bukan cokelatnya. Tapi choco chipsnya yang saya suka".

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan di lorong rumah sakit. Tangannya membawa bekal makanan untuk Appanya. Appanya seorang dokter. Beliau sangat sibuk dan hari ini harus lembur. Appa suka lupa makan malam dan kadang beralasan tidak begitu menyukai makan di luar. Kyungsoo sebagai anak satu-satunya merasa dia harus mengantarkan makan malam untuk Appa.

"Appa bilang pintu kantornya dikunci. Aku datang saja ke ruangan 222. Dimana ya ruangannyaaa?" Kyungsoo bergumam sambil berjalan lurus melihat satu-persatu nomor pada pintu.

Kyungsoo berada di depan pintu bernomor 218 ketika tiba-tiba dia melihat Jongin keluar dari sebuah pintu ruangan. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo menarik napas tertahan seperti kebiasaannya melihat Jongin.

Jongin berjalan ke arahnya. Kyungsoo menjadi panik sendiri meski tau Jongin belum tentu akan menegurnya. Tapi dia menjadi teramat gugup jika ada Jongin di dekatnya dan dia tidak bisa menghentikan paniknya.

Kyungsoo mengarahkan tubuhnya di depan pintu nomor 218. Kyungsoo berpura-pura seolah dia hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan. Kyungsoo memegang kenop pintu, tapi tidak memutarnya.

Setelah bertahan dengan posisi tersebut, Kyungsoo melirik ke samping kanan. Jongin sudah melewatinya tanpa sekalipun curiga pada Kyungsoo atau mungkin dia tidak sadar Kyungsoo ada disitu. Kyungsoo melihat punggung Jongin yang semakin jauh berlalu.

Kyungsoo menarik napas lega. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas berulang kali guna menenangkan irama jantungnya.

"Kenapa Jongin ada disini?".

Kyungsoo berjalan kembali sembari berpikir kenapa Jongin berada di rumah sakit. Kyungsoo melihat pintu bernomor 222. Diketuknya pintu tersebut. Terdengar suara orang mempersilahkannya masuk dari dalam.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu sedikit, melirik ke dalam. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Appanya. Kyungsoo tergirang karena Appanya berada di dalam.

"Appa!" panggil Kyungsoo dengan semangat sambil berjalan masuk.

Kyungsoo terdiam ketika melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya yang cantik sedang berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Ahjumma itu tertawa geli kepada Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo menjadi malu karena tadi suaranya sangat lantang.

"Annyeonghaseyo!" Kyungsoo segera membungkukan badannya.

"Annyeonghaseyo".

Ahjumma itu tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa damai melihat wajah cantiknya yang terhiasi senyuman.

"Ini putri anda Dok?"

"Benar. Perkenalkan diri kamu Kyungsoo. Ahjumma ini pasien Appa"

"Iya Appa. Halo, nama saya Kyungsoo"

"Halo Kyungsoo. Senang berkenalan denganmu" Perempuan itu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Kamu cantik, manis" puji Ahjumma..

"Terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo sambil setengah membungkuk malu-malu.

"Berapa umurmu?" tanya Ahjumma dengan lembut.

"20 tahun"

"Berarti sebaya dengan Jongin" ucap Ahjumma dengan halus.

"Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran. Apa Jongin yang tadi? Atau Jongin yang lain?

"Jongin adalah putra Ahjumma. Dia kuliah di Art University bagian Drawing"

Kyungsoo bagai tercekat mendengar penuturan halus dari Ahjumma. Kini dia tau ternyata Ahjumma bernama Nyonya Kim.

"Kyungsoo juga kuliah di tempat dan jurusan yang sama!" seru Appa Kyungsoo.

"Omo! Jinjja?" Kim Ahjumma tampak kegirangan.

"Dia sebaya dengan Jongin. Kemarilah Kyungie" panggil Nyonya Kim.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati ranjang inap Kim Ahjumma. Ahjumma menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

"Dia sangat lucu dan cantik Dokter Do"

Dokter Do tersenyum bangga pada putri semata wayangnya yang selama ini selalu cantik di matanya.

"Dokter Do, bolehkan Kyungsoo menemaniku disini sebentar?"

Dokter Do mengangguk. "Tentu. Appa akan menunggu di kantor, Kyungsoo"

"Iya Appa".

Dokter Do berjalan keluar dari ruang inap. Kim Ahjumma menatap Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

"Apa kau mengenal Jongin?"

"Iya Kim Jubu"

"Panggil aku Ahjumma. Atau eommoni kalau kau mau"

Kyungsoo tercengang. Matanya membulat karena terkejut. Lalu dia malu-malu kembali, membuat Ahjumma tertawa ringan.

"Apa kau dekat dengan Jongin, Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Tidak Ahjumma"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia sangat cuek"

Kim Ahjumma tersenyum paham. "Jongin memang begitu. Tapi dia akan jadi berbeda jika kita dekat dengan dia"

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya. "Jeongmal?"

"Ne"

Tapi dia susah untuk didekatin, batin Kyungsoo.

"Ah. Ahjumma jadi khawatir pada Jongin~". Raut wajah Kim Ahjumma sedikit sedih.

"Kenapa Ahjumma?"

Kim Ahjumma menoleh pada Kyungsoo. "Nampyeon harus pergi ke kantor pagi-pagi. Jongin hanya berdua dengan anak perempuan Ahjumma yang kedua. Anak perempuan pertama Ahjumma menjaga Ahjumma disini. Noona Jongin sangat cuek seperti Jongin. Dia pasti tidak mau masak. Ahjumma cemas karena Jongin kuat makan. Mungkin Jongin akan makan di luar. Tapi dia tidak akan sarapan"

Flashback end

.

.

Karena mencemaskan Jongin juga, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memberikan cookies kepada Jongin. Kyungsoo bisa saja memasak, tapi dia tidak tau makanan kesukaan Jongin. Lagipula, jika dia memasak, bagaimana dia akan memberikannya kepada Jongin? Dia sangat pemalu. Jika dia menaruh masakan di loker Jongin begitu saja, tidak mungkin Jongin memakannya. Karena tidak ada orang yang akan memakan makanan yang tidak diketahui siapa pemasaknya. Bisa saja ada racun di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk membuatkan Jongin cookie choco chips dengan kepingan coklat yang lebih banyak. Lalu dia membungkusnya dengan kantung plastik toko roti milik keluarganya agar Jongin tidak takut dan bisa memakan kue dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo menjelaskan semuanya kepada Jongin. Minus beberapa bagian tertentu pastinya, seperti pembicaraanya dengan Luhan eonnie dan keluhan dia pada eomma Jongin. Kyungsoo berusaha tetap fokus pada kata-kata yang diucapkannya. Kyungsoo meremas-remas ujung dressnya dengan gelisah. Dia begitu karena Jongin.

Bagaimana tidak, Jongin mendengarkan Kyungsoo sambil mengarahkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. Mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo. Dan mata Jongin juga mengarah dalam dan tepat pada mata Kyungsoo. Kelakuan Jongin berhasil membuat Kyungsoo gelisah karena merasa seperti diperhatikan gerak-geriknya oleh Jongin.

Jongin menyadari Kyungsoo yang gelisah. Tapi dia tidak mengerti kenapa Kyungsoo begitu. Hanya saja dia suka melihat Kyungsoo yang gugup, membuat Jongin gemas.

Sehun berada di sebelah Jongin. Sibuk memainkan smartphonenya. Antara mendengarkan dan tidak pembicaraan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin.

"Ah... memang Eomma selalu mengkhawatirkanku" ujar Jongin ketika Kyungsoo telah selesai bercerita.

"Kalau begitu minta saja pada Kyungsoo memasak untukmu" ucap Sehun dengan tenang tanpa merasa bersalah.

Jongin melotot kepada Sehun yang hanya tertawa nyengir. Kyungsoo sudah malu mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah kalau Jongin tidak mau. Bagaimana kalau kau memasak untukku saja Kyungsoo?" Sehun tersenyum nakal.

Kyungsoo bingung dan merasa malu. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jawab iya? Lalu Jongin gimana?

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak ada jawaban dan menjadi malu. Entah kenapa, Jongin tidak suka melihat Kyungsoo malu karena Sehun.

"Yak! Kau tidak sopan memintanya memasak untukmu!" seru Jongin.

"Ah, benar. Kalau begitu kau juga jangan meminta Kyungsoo memasak untukmu Jongin. Tidak sopan" balas Sehun.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo ternganga mendengar penuturan Sehun.

"Dan juga jangan membuatkan Jongin kue lagi" lanjut Sehun.

"Andwae! Shiroyo!" larang Jongin yang membuat Kyungsoo malu.

Sehun terkekeh. Gangguannya pada Jongin berhasil. Dia berhasil memancing Jongin menjadi kesal.

"Kau tidak adil. Kau bisa meminta Kyungsoo memasak dan membuatkan kue untukmu, tapi kepadaku tidak kau izinkan" ujar Sehun.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh! Aku tidak mau!" seru Jongin lagi.

Kyungsoo semakin malu mendengarnya, tetapi dia juga senang. Jongin melarang dia membuat makanan untuk Sehun dan hanya boleh memasak untuk Jongin. Jongin seperti anak kecil yang manja dan mau menang sendiri.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kyungsoo hanya boleh memasak untukmu" ujar Sehun. "Tapi... Kyungsoo, lain kali kalau mau memberikan kue ke Jongin, jangan lupa sediakan jatah juga untukku". Sehun terkekeh.

"Andwae!" teriak Jongin dengan kencang karena merasa kesal.

"Hahaha!" Sehun tertawa keras karena berhasil menganggu Jongin.

END

.

.


End file.
